1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a carrier for integrated circuits which provides for a lead width which is within the range of slightly less than to greater than the width of the space separating the leads to prevent the leads nesting with the leads of other similar carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An appreciable factor in the cost of fabrication of semiconductor packages and particularly those packages embodying integrated circuits is involved with the package or carrier. The common dual in-line package (hereinafter referred to as DIP) has a basic rectangular shape. The leads extend outward from the longer sides of the rectangular shape and then at right angles to below the bottom of the DIP package. As the integrated circuit has increased in functionality and with the move toward smaller geometries increases it is desirable that more and more connections be available to and from the integrated circuit. This has resulted in an increased number of leads. The DIP packages became longer providing more space along the longer sides of the rectangular shape for the increased number of leads.
The ends of the leads extending from the DIP package are not constrained and therefore as subject to being moved laterally into contact with other leads or away from the package. This can lead to breakage of the lead or increased installation costs because the lead must be straightened prior to its installation in, for example, a printed circuit board.
None of the prior constructions shows a carrier which has leads which are of sufficient width with a proper spacing to prevent nesting of the leads with the leads of a similar carrier.